


Boots

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Choking, Dom Mac, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, foot fetish? kinda? but more like Dennis just wants to get choked, one-sided sex, sharp objects - scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: Mac keeps wearing his boots inside the apartment to spite Dennis whose newest obsession seems to be Mac's feet. Except leaving his boots on means that Mac gets overheated and cranky. Dennis gets snippy. (pun intended).





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metalbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbutter/gifts).



> this fic is inspired by the tags by metalbutter on [this](http://metalbutter.tumblr.com/post/171692639260/woollenpharaohs-woollenpharaohs) post.

“I’m so hot!!!” Mac whines.

Mac can tell that Dennis is ignoring him, so he groans loudly and repeats the same sentiment, but gets the same response. He lifts his feet and lets his heavy boots drop onto the coffee table with such force that it makes everything on the surface jump an inch. Dennis’ beer lands precariously on the edge of the table and begins to pour out over the floor as it falls before Dennis catches it.

Dennis glares at the can as he wipes down the sides with his hand and puts it back on the table, then snaps, “Don’t put your boots on the coffee table.”

“But I have to!” Mac insists, “I need the air to reach my thighs and that can only happen if my pants are straight. Air can’t turn corners, dude.”

Dennis pinches the bridge of his nose with his beer wetted fingers. “That’s not-” He pauses to huff out his frustration, “Just take your pants off if you’re going to complain about it.”

“I’ll have to take off my boots,” Mac says flatly. 

Dennis throws his arms up. “Then take them off!!”

Mac knows that’s what Dennis wants him to do. He crosses his arms. “No!”

In a quick turn of events, Dennis inches across the couch with a suggestive look on his face when he says, “Aw, come on, baby. You’ll feel so much better with them off.”

Mac straightens his back against the couch and squeezes his arms around his chest in such a way that he’s sure that he looks fully badass. He knows that Dennis likes it when he shows off his guns so he’s strategically trying to distract Dennis from being fascinated with his sweaty, boot covered feet. For some reason though, it’s not working. 

Dennis rests one hand on Mac’s shin and slowly pulls up the material of his pants before Mac wriggles and forces Dennis’ hand to slide off. 

Dennis clicks his tongue. “Come on, man, you’ll feel better with them off… don’t you wanna feel good? I want you to feel good…”

Dennis can’t take his eyes off Mac’s boots. 

“No dude, you’re being super creepy about my feet so I have to wear the boots,” Mac says, sinking lower into his corner of the couch.

Dennis’ face turns sour. “I’m not being creepy,” he says, then folds into the opposite corner of the couch. “You’re the one who refuses to take your shoes off. What are you going to do, sleep in them? Your feet are going to fall off if you do that, do you want your feet to fall off Mac?”

“That’s bullshit!” Mac replies, then snatches the remote and turns the volume up. “I’m missing the movie!”

Dennis rolls his eyes and the two of them go back to watching a movie which they’ve seen more than a hundred times before. Mac easily catches himself up to speed with what’s happening, and tries to ignore Dennis who keeps flitting his eyes away from one of the best movies mankind has ever made, to staring at Mac’s feet. He’d prefer to move his feet to the ground again just so that Dennis can’t see them so easily, but having his feet raised is doing wonders for air flow, and it’s the only relief that he has. 

A little while later, Mac can’t keep quiet any longer. 

“Oh  _ my GOD _ it’s so hot!”

He wriggles his feet and feels the warm cotton of his pants rub against his legs, an action which does nothing to help cool air reach his thighs and only seems to make himself hotter.

Dennis grabs the remote and slams the pause button. “Jesus Christ dude, just take your goddamn shoes off!”

When Mac refuses, Dennis lurches over and tries to untie Mac’s shoelaces. Mac leaps off the couch. He tries to kick Dennis in the face but he misses and knocks the coffee table out of position. Both of their beer cans topple off and beer begins to glug out across the rug. Dennis stands up in a flash and crushes the cans beneath his bare feet before stomping toward Mac.

Mac squares his stance, ready to unleash his kung fu skills on his best friend, but Dennis stomps straight passed him and goes into the kitchen.

“All day, all that you’ve been doing is complain, complain, complain,” Dennis says with his back turned as he rummages through a drawer. 

He finds the thing he’s looking for, and when he turns around, Mac is caught off guard by a number of things. One, the way Dennis’ eyes have darkened in the way that they do when he has spotted the chick he’s about to prey on, and two, that he has a long pair of scissors in his hands. 

“Uh, dude, what are you doing with those?” Mac asks.

Dennis doesn’t answer him. It’s definitely because of Dennis’ demonic eyes that puts Mac a step behind charging his deadly kung fu moves. It’s the only way that Dennis is able to catch him off guard when he descends, pushing him against the side of the couch and brining the blunt side of the scissors against Mac’s thighs. Seconds pass as Dennis slides the blades across the fabric of Mac’s pants. The pressure makes Mac’s stomach flutter. That, and the way Dennis has his left hand wrapped around Mac’s bare shoulder for balance, his long fingers clawing at Mac’s tendon, Dennis’ warm breath on his neck, and the way his darkened eyes are trained on the silver blade of the scissors. 

Mac lets out a gasp and quickly bites his lip when Dennis lifts his left hand from his shoulder and moves it down to Mac’s thigh, his chest keening to Dennis’ hand, tension laying in the gap. Then Dennis grabs the fabric bunched around Mac’s upper thigh, his hand so close to Mac’s swelling cock and Mac forgets about the scissors until --

“OW DUDE! YOU STABBED ME!!”

The scissors cut a small indent through his pants and, just in time, Mac’s charging has finally completed. He fights Dennis off by kneeing him in the nuts. Dennis chokes on air and stumbles backward. The scissors drop out of his hand as Dennis goes to cradle his balls, and drops his knees to the ground. Mac kicks the scissors away, letting them clatter along the floorboards, then looks down at the damage Dennis did. He pulls the hole in his pants wide enough that the cotton frays, and even though he sees no bloodshed, he cannot forgive Dennis so quickly. 

Dennis is still reeling from being kicked in the nuts by a super powered move, so Mac shoves him and makes Dennis fall flat on his back. 

On the ground now, Dennis shies away from Mac and gasps for air. “Jesus - Mac! Stop pushing me around! I was just trying to help!” 

Mac stands over him and flexes his biceps. “You just tried to cut me with scissors!”

Dennis sighs dramatically. “Because you kept complaining!!”

Mac huffs. This is Dennis’ fault. If he wasn’t so creepy about his feet, they could both be happily watching the movie still, but no, Dennis always has to make a big scene. He guesses that he’s being foreboding enough because Dennis starts to wriggle backwards on the floor, his hands still covering his nuts. To make sure that his best friend doesn’t get away with what he’d just done, Mac steps forward and stamps his boots on the leg holes of Dennis’ boxers that lay against the ground. Dennis looks up at him with a confused look for a second before Mac lifts one boot and slowly lowers it over Dennis’ bare chest. 

“Oh, dude, no, come on, don’t put your shoe on me. You never clean out the crap in the treads,” Dennis says, lifting his hands to try and push Mac’s boot away. 

For a moment Mac does feel bad because Dennis is right, he never cleans the stuff that gets stuck in the treads but maybe it will make Dennis think twice about touching - or looking at - his feet again. Dennis’ hands wrap around his boot and he’s able to lift it an inch off him, but that’s planned. Mac lets Dennis think he’s getting out of the situation, but then moves his boot to cover Dennis’ throat and instantly applies more pressure than before. 

Dennis’ face goes red, his eyes bulging, his lips caught in a surprised O shape as Mac chokes the air out of his best friend. It’s a face Mac has seen many times before, whether it be on Dennis’ homemade pornos or on the occasions when they’d fucked. Maybe Mac likes it better this time because  _ he’s _ the one in control.  _ He’s _ the one making Dennis beg for mercy - a position Dennis has never put himself in before. 

Mac contemplates keeping his foot down longer, his cock swelling hard in his pants, but after a few seconds he decides to let go. He doesn’t actually want to kill Dennis, he just wants to teach him a lesson. Only, that all goes to shit the moment Mac removes pressure from Dennis’ throat, because instead of looking scared, Dennis smiles. 

Well, he’s gasping and spluttering for air, but there’s a definitive curve in Dennis’ mouth and Mac’s shaken by how much Dennis  _ enjoyed _ that, when Dennis is normally the one who likes to inflict pain. Dennis also doesn’t remove his hands from Mac’s boot, and Mac feels a slight press in the top of his leather boots.

“I’m not taking my boots off!” Mac says indignantly. 

Dennis is oddly quiet. He purses his lips and lifts his chin so that more of his neck is exposed to be stepped on. Sweat drips down Mac’s thighs, rage dripping off him in rivulets. The bastard’s actually enjoying this, boots on or off!! 

Mac can’t stop himself now. He doesn't hold himself back as he stamps his boot on Dennis throat. Dennis cries out in pain. Mac could be breaking bones, tearing flesh. Dennis’ hands claw at Mac’s leg. When Dennis’ chest starts to seize, Mac is actually afraid that he’s killing Dennis and knows that there’s absolutely no way that God will accept him being a gay murderer, so he relents. He lowers to his knees, one by one, until he has one knee beside Dennis and the other squared firmly on Dennis’ heaving sternum, his toes turned and ready to push off the ground should Dennis misbehave. 

Dennis rolls his head from side to side, his neck is clearly printed with the indentations of Mac’s boots, a dark red fading to purple with the pressure removed. 

“Mac…” Dennis mumbles, “Baby….”

Dennis looks  _ really _ hurt. He starts to lift off Dennis’ chest, only to have Dennis’ hands pull him back to how he was. Mac’s eyes trail over Dennis’ bruised neck then is drawn in by his best friend’s eyes, as dark as when he was descending on him with a weapon, but inversed now, caved out and waiting - wanting - to be filled. Mac fumbles with the button and zipper on his pants since he has been sweating so much from exuding such pure badass energies. As quickly as he can he shoves his hand into his pants and seizes his swollen cock. 

Dennis goes to say something, and Mac uses the opportunity to do what Dennis always does to him, and covers Dennis’ mouth with his free hand. His right hand is already pretty sweaty so it’s not so bad to start jerking himself off, but then Dennis starts wriggling beneath him and tries to muscle his way out of Mac’s hold. Mac knees Dennis harder, hearing a muffled cry in response. He pauses to shuck his pants down a little lower and proceeds to apply pressure to Dennis where he knows it’ll not only hurt, but annoy him. On his mouth, on his collarbone, the toe of one boot heavy on Dennis’ hard cock. 

Dennis heaves beneath him, curling toward Mac where softness is allowed, sagging where his muscles and bones can’t compete with the force. Mac observes him to be restless too, hands moving from Mac’s legs to the hand over his mouth, and try to sneak down to touch his cock even though Mac has blocked him off. Mac wants to savour this moment, extend it as long as possible, only he knows that he’s not going to last that long. 

His hand slips off Dennis lips, pulls down his chin and his fingers splay out over the damage he dealt to Dennis’ pink neck. Dennis writhes, clinging to Mac in every way. Sticky skin, hungry hands, straining cock. He moans, shuffling on the ground to encourage Mac’s knee to press closer to his neck. 

“Hurt me,” Dennis rasps. 

Dennis looks up at Mac. Dark eyes glinting. Waiting. Wanting. This is a once in a lifetime chance. 

Mac presses down hard, fixes Dennis in place and stops him from trying to guide him any further. Dennis moans, a faux fight in his body which is tamed by Mac’s pressure. Heat builds, Mac’s balls tighten, his mouth goes dry, and dizziness approaches his mind. He angles his cock, stroking his length rapidly until the violent bliss release allows him to cum on Dennis’ face. 

Dennis pants. Glassy white cum strewn over an extremely annoyed look plastered over his face. Mac sits back to straddle Dennis while he sags his shoulders, hangs his head for a moment to catch his breath, the tips of his fingers tingling as blood returns to them. After a few breaths, he rakes his eyes over his friend looking totally demolished beneath him, and finally,  _ finally _ , Dennis looks like he’s learnt his lesson. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! :D


End file.
